1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a photographic view finder camera using cassette film and having a lens tube which is retracted into the camera housing in a storage position and which is projected from the camera housing in an operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
View finder cameras employing cassette film usually couple all of the important functions of the camera to the shifting motion of one of the two housing parts. It is desirable to protect the sensitive parts of the camera against exterior objects which may damage the sensitive parts. Therefore, the lenses, the view finder, the exposure sensors, . . . are preferably covered when the camera housing is in a storage position, whereas when the camera is in its operational position the film is advanced and the shutter is cocked. Cameras which use 126 cassette film also have a lens tube which projects out from the camera when the camera housing is opened and which retracts into the camera when the housing is closed. The movement of the cassette and film (which need not be rewound) is interconnected with the movement of other parts of the camera.
A common problem with known view finder cameras is that it is difficult to construct a small view finder camera which is trouble free and which can be easily handled. It is impractical to advance the cartridge with a single housing motion because of the length of each picture frame. Multiple motions of the housing would result in an undesirable multiple movement of the lens tube. In addition, release of the film from the housing is very difficult because of the many decoupling connections which are necessary to make manual rewinding of the film possible.